Wannabe
Wannabe is a song originally by Spice Girls. It was sung by The Flawless Fantasy Boys in the third episode of the first season, Bring It On. Lyrics Martin Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Michael So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Martin I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Michael So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Martin I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. Liam If you want my future forget my past, Eric If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Martin Now don't go wasting my precious time, Michael Get your act together we could be just fine Martin I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Michael So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Martin I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. The Flawless Fantasy Boys (Peter) If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. Hinton What do you think about that now you know how I feel? Danny Say you can handle my love are you for real? Chandler I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try Arthur If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. Chandler Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Arthur So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Chandler I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. The Flawless Fantasy Boys (Kyler) If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. Chandler So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, Kyler We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, Liam we got G like MC who likes it on an Eric Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, Danny And as for me, haha you'll see, The Flawless Fantasy Boys (Martin) Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around. If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends), Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. If you wanna be my lover, Peter You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam The Flawless Fantasy Boys Make it last forever Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Slam your body down and wind it all around Chandler Slam your body down zigazig ah! The Flawless Fantasy Boys If you wanna be my lover. Trivia *All the boys were dressed to be masculine versions of the Spice Girls **'Baby Spice:' Danny & Eric - Baby blue coloured shirts **'Ginger Spice:' Arthur & Michael - Union Jack print shirts **'Posh Spice:' Kyler & Peter - Three peice suits **'Scary Spice:' Chandler & Martin - Leopard print shirts **'Sporty Spice:' Hinton & Liam - Singlet and sweatpants Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Flawless Fantasy Boys Category:Songs Sung By Martin Green Category:Songs Sung By Michael Friend Category:Songs Sung By Liam Calder Category:Songs Sung By Eric Goldberg Category:Songs Sung By Peter Pratt Category:Songs Sung By Hinton Bextor Category:Songs Sung By Danny Tomlinson Category:Songs Sung By Chandler Little Category:Songs Sung By Arthur Smith Category:Songs Sung By Kyler Wilde